


猫愉

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 客官撸猫吗：)





	猫愉

**Author's Note:**

> 客官撸猫吗：)

“爱让灵魂欲罢不能，情让灵魂自甘沉沦。猫取悦主人缠绵于尾尖，我心悦于你同享温存。”

 

午后两点，正是一天当中倦意最浓的时候。

不过李赫宰这一觉好像睡的并不安稳，他总觉得自己身上时不时的有点重量，耳边有时还会出现丁零当啷的声音。想要努力睁开眼看看，却感觉眼皮异常沉重根本无法做到。

不会是被鬼压床了吧。

他这样想着，尝试着动弹了一下手指脚趾。然而还没等他苏醒活动进行到下一步，一张甜滋滋的小嘴就印上了他的唇瓣。

“赫宰！”

湿滑的小舌探入口腔将他刚刚还在沉睡的牙齿舌头上颚问候了个遍，在感到呼吸权利都被剥夺的时候李赫宰才终于清醒过来。

这样说来不是鬼压床而是猫压床哈。于是两个人一上一下的大眼瞪大眼。

“…你这…干嘛呢？”李赫宰不解的向下拽了拽将自己双手捆住的细绳——是李东海平常最喜欢的那一捆，当初刚买回来的时候李赫宰又煮又磨，硬而粗糙的新绳被他耐心打理直至光滑柔软后才用在那人身上。

细细的黑绳绕过手腕，将他本就粉白的皮肤衬的更加好看，末端与黑色的铁架床相连，又透出一种别样的性感。

跪在他面前的李东海半裸着，身上仅有的白色猫耳猫尾将他打扮的像只精致的小布偶，粉褐色的乳粒被一对银色乳夹照顾的又红又挺，细细的铁链与铃铛接触发出清脆的响声。

小家猫隔着绸面的家居服把李赫宰胸前的两处舔的濡湿，还不时的用牙齿在凸起处轻咬。胸口的酥痒让李赫宰禁不住哼出声，“嗯…小猫也需要磨牙了吗？东海给我解开好不好？”李东海痴痴的笑着，乖顺的解开了他的衣扣，“啧，可真大。”软软的手掌在饱满的胸肌上揉了两把后，他又将脑袋埋了下去。泛着水光的乳尖被他又吸又嘬，“等一下就解开，小猫是要踩奶喝奶的。”

在上身光顾够了的李东海贴心的帮他解开裤带掏出半苏醒状的性器开始舔弄，“额哈…不是说…嗯…给我松绑吗？”下身突然传来的刺激使李赫宰不由得低喘了几声。

听到那人喘息，李东海又将嘴里含着的蘑菇头用力吸了吸，换来他嘶的一声抽气。“你真麻烦，这不是已经给小哥哥松开了嘛，怎么还要讲条件。”

整个顶部被温暖潮湿的口腔紧紧裹住却没了下文，李赫宰不禁想要用手按着那人的脑袋好让自己能在他嘴里狠狠地驰骋，但又因绳子长度不够只得作罢。他腰腹暗暗使力，试图靠全自动来满足自己，却被李东海机灵的躲开。李赫宰实在气急，“李东海你唔…真是长本事了！趁我好说话的时候赶紧，赶紧给我解开，不然…嗯嗯别…你看我一会儿收不收拾你！”

李东海看着他急得青筋都冒出来却爽不到的样子笑的更欢了，粉红的小舌沿着柱身仔仔细细的舔舐了一遍，最终钻向了顶端的小口，“哥哥，你都被我给绑上了，还能有多不好说话呀？”

好嘛，李赫宰听罢不怒反笑。他坚持到现在没给自己松绑不过是想看看他的淘气小猫究竟能搞出个什么花样儿来。他精通绳艺，李东海在他手腕上系的这个松松垮垮的入门级绳结对他来说实在是小菜一碟。他看着李东海努力给他口交的模样舔了舔嘴唇，强忍着想把人按倒的欲望开口，“真的不解开？那你待会儿别后悔。”

腿间跪着的人舔着他龟头上亮晶晶的淫液，模样像极了见到鱼的小猫。“那哥哥，”李东海抬起头，用食指刮过嘴角粘着的黏液，又极其色情的抹过自己的唇瓣，最终把指尖放进那张殷红的小嘴里嘬了又嘬。他湿着一双无辜的大眼望向李赫宰，“一会儿可千万要狠狠地肏死我呀。”

这要他怎么忍得住。

只三两下的功夫，李赫宰就悄悄将腕上的小结解了开。埋头苦攻他下身的李东海自然是没有注意到他指间的小动作，依然认认真真勤勤恳恳的伺候着那根已经精神抖擞的巨物。

“哈啊…那宝贝，手嗯…给我牵一下好吗？”李赫宰骗起人来眼都不眨，低着头给他做口活儿的李东海还以为他是和以前一样要在快到的时候和自己十指相扣，含糊的应了两声，头都不抬地就把两手伸了过去。

？好像有什么不对。

“…呀，你什么时候解开的绑我干嘛？！”李东海这才明白自己中了圈套。他整个上身被绳子拽起，眼前的人耐心的将黑色的细绳缠在他纤细的手腕，又从当中穿过，最终打上了漂亮的结。李赫宰捏着他的下巴同他接吻，“就是要干你啊。”

他的手腕被吊高系在床头的横梁上，身体被李赫宰摆成翘臀塌腰的羞人姿势，又白又软的两个臀瓣儿上已经因为方才的贪玩儿挨了好几个巴掌，此刻正泛着好看的淡粉色。

李赫宰将他小洞里咬着的小猫尾巴拽出来，换了自己两根手指插进去。身前人的最敏感的一点正被他压在指尖下，“宝贝，”李赫宰俯身舔上他的耳廓，躲在湿热肠道里的手指微微一动，被束缚住的小猫紧跟着发出细细的哼叫声。“你是不是忘了，这个结是谁教你打的。”

此时李赫宰正闲着的另一只手攀上了他白嫩的胸脯，放松状态下的胸肌又绵又软，手感极佳。他的手又细又长，拇指中指伸展开来正好能将胸前被乳夹禁锢的两朵红樱照顾的周全。

从头到脚的几个敏感处都被李赫宰控制着，刚刚还神气十足的小猫此刻已经软成了一滩水。“唔哈…你…是你教的…”先前被重力作用下的乳夹折磨得生疼的乳珠正被李赫宰温暖而干燥的大手安抚着，原本被拉扯的痛感也因此转变为酥酥麻麻的快意，李东海忍不住低喘出声。

突然间，为他揉捏着红豆的手移走了，沿着耳后一路滑向脖颈的亲吻也停了下来，李东海不满的扭过头想要更多，却对上了李赫宰带着一点戏谑的眼神。“那你觉得这样能绑得住我了？”

他望着那人的眼睛，突然就笑了出来。李东海冲他眨眨眼，轻轻晃了晃被绳子系在床头的双手，“当然不是了，不然我为什么会被绑在这儿。”

好像离得有些远，李东海心想。

但将将可以够得到。他费力的扭着头吻上身后愣了神儿的李赫宰，“哥哥不觉得这样很有趣吗？”两人温热的鼻息交叠在一起，李东海用舌尖描绘着他的唇形，“我只是想和你玩呀。”

这波信息量有点大，李赫宰被他吻得直发蒙。还是李东海因为脖子抻得疼先行松了嘴，“扩张我做过了，你直接进来。”

床笫之间的事通常是由李赫宰做主导的。于是很快地，他便找回了被小小惊喜打乱的节奏——淋了厚厚一层润滑的穴口终于被肉刃扩开，洞口细细密密的褶皱都被粗壮的柱身撑的平坦。

肉棒整根没入的瞬间，两人都发出了满足的感叹。相爱多年，他对李东海身上的敏感点了如指掌，不消几下就将埋在湿热甬道中的器具顶上了那个隐秘的小按钮。前列腺上连续传来的快感使李东海舒服的张着嘴巴急促的喘，“呼…啊唔慢…慢点好酸…”

脆弱被人掌控的感觉让他不由自主的收紧身后的小口，李赫宰被他猛地一夹险些松了精关，闷哼一声后低头吻了他背心偏左的那颗小痣，“放松宝贝，你里面咬得好紧，太舒服了我会忍不住的。”

也许是他的话和落在背后的舔吻带着魔力，李东海顺从的放松了身上紧张的肌肉，身后一直动作着的阳根也因此进入的更深。

随着体内快意的叠加，因双手被束缚住而失去部分支撑的李东海险些因腿软歪倒在床上，乳夹随着他身体的晃动大幅度摇晃，过于强烈的痛感让他忍不住小声叫了出来。李赫宰见状不忍再欺负他，拍拍那人的屁股从他身体里退出来示意要换个姿势。

他将李东海手上的细绳解开，帮人活动了一下手腕，又将小猫胸前一直叮当作响的乳夹取下。胶套与皮肤长时间接触后变得有些发黏，取下来的过程颇为艰难，李东海忍不住痛呼出声。

看起来是很痛的，乳肉都被折腾的通红，原本高高昂起的性器也疲软了下去。

李赫宰为自己先前的粗心感到抱歉，连忙把人抱在身前对着两个有些红肿的小樱桃亲了又亲，眼见着他又恢复了之前的状态才停了下来。

他仰起头吻过李东海挂了一点泪珠的长睫毛，“宝贝，你背对着哥哥坐下去好吗，我想看你自己吃。”

这人好坏，就知道欺负他。李东海想着，在他肩膀上啃了一大口后，还是听话的转过身分开两腿跪了下去。

白皙滑嫩的背颈，仿佛两只手就能握得住的细腰，因略微抬起而更加翘挺的臀，倚在床头欣赏这一切的李赫宰恨不得下一秒就把人钉在自己胯上操弄。

可他还是忍住了。面前的人跪坐在他大腿根，右手向后握住他兴奋不已的巨物。是很亢奋了，它与温热的掌心接触时甚至激动的流下了“热泪”。李东海顺手就着这点溢出的清露替他撸了两把，“这么好看的吗，你都哭了。”

他将炽热的阳物顶在自己还未闭合的穴口，“那就…欢迎光临呀，哥哥。”李赫宰看着他的后身入了迷，那人白中带了几点粉的臀肉不时的将自己淹没，上下动作间又偶尔能透出洞内肠肉的一点红，样子煞是好看。

正表演“坐上来自己动”的李东海两手撑在李赫宰大腿上，挺胸塌腰将臀翘得老高又猛的落下去，紧致的小洞将粗长的性器上上下下都照顾了个遍。他一边动作，一边爽的仰着头轻哼出声，嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧声引得李赫宰因为看不到他勾人的表情后悔极了。

于是他撑了床头坐直起来，将潮湿的舔吻落在李东海天鹅般好看的脖颈。骨节分明的大手掐着那人的软腰同他一起运动着，又咬着他的耳垂勾着他索吻。

“宝贝下面的小嘴可真会吸呀，和上面的这张一样贪吃呢。”色情的荤话伴着唇齿间的热气打在李东海耳骨上，激的他直想往旁边躲，可无奈的是李赫宰将他圈的严实得很，根本无处可逃。他只好狠狠地回吻过去，简单粗暴的用唇舌把羞人的句子堵在李赫宰嘴里。

身下的顶弄让呻吟从两人嘴边溜出来，“啊唔…我嗯…哥哥我快…想看着你…”李赫宰抱着人按倒在床上，把轻柔的吻落在他胸脯和小腹，最后张嘴含住了他涨大的器具。发烫的舌尖沿着硬挺来回打转，鼓鼓的阴囊也被他耐心的伺候了个遍。

水光泛滥的穴口向他发出最后的邀请，微微张开的红色小洞让人想要进去一探究竟。李赫宰在他爽到带着哭腔的哼唧声中撸动着那根挺立，粉红的舌尖在洞口敲了敲门就钻了进去。

前后夹击带来的双重快感让李东海忍不住有些粗鲁的抓了正在为他服务的人的头发。“不喜欢吗？不要我这样吗？”身上的人重新压了上来咬了他的脸颊。李东海回吻他，“不是…是太舒服了…赫宰进来，我想和你一起。”

两人拼命地掠夺着对方口腔内的空气，谁也不肯让步，紧密结合的部位将最强烈的快意传递到身体的每一处领域。数十次快速抽送后，李东海咬着对面人的嘴巴呜咽着将白浊射在了两人的小腹。高潮中的肠壁将巨大的入侵物咬的更紧，李赫宰便也招架不住，狠狠地操弄了几下后将几股浓精泄在李东海体内。

旗鼓相当的角逐后两人依然黏黏糊糊的搂在一起，小声交换着甜蜜的情话，脑袋里回想着刚刚结束的一切。

 

是一场让两人身心愉悦的性事。

 

酣畅淋漓，又满怀爱意。


End file.
